Loki's lover
by Kindred01
Summary: Loki see Nore get thrown out of a moving car by his step dad and feel's something for the teen


He stood there in the rain at the bus stop, he was soaked through his white shirt clung to his body, he had just been throw out of his dad's moving car into the streets, his side hurt badly A he picked up his bag and stood there in the rain waiting for the bus. The dark hair man saw all this from where he stood, he felt his blood boil at the treatment of this young teen, walking over to the bus stop, the dark hair teens winced as he looked through his bag for his wallet, pulling it out he looked into side and saw he had nothing.

Biting his lip the teen felt a hot teen blob out of his eyes and down his wind chill cheeks "How were you planning to get on the bus little one without any money?" The man said, the teen turned around and looked up at the man under the large golf umbrella

"I was hoping my Aunt might be the bus driver on the drive." He said looking up at the man, his black hair slick back from his face his green eyes smiling at him

"I see and if she wasn't?"

"Then I will walk home." The boy shivered, the dark hair man shrugged off his black jacket and warped around the boy shoulders

"Come on let me get you a cup of tea?" he smiled softly

"I shouldn't I don't know you, how do I know you're not pervert?" His lilac blue eyes narrowing at him,

"No child I man not, I saw what happen and want to make sure your okay…just tea?"

"Just tea not touchy feely slay hand up my thigh?"

"Just tea." He smiled again

"Okay that would be nice thank you…"

"Loki."

"You name is Loki as in the Norse god Loki?" He smiled at him and warped his arm around his shoulder and guided him under the umbrella.

They sat somewhere quiet and out of the way, Loki looks at the boy that he got to know as Nore

"Why the name Nore?" Loki asked

"I my mum named Jacboie and it suck I like Nore so I Nore it become." He said Loki looked at him and felt something for the human before him,

"Why did your folk pick Loki?"

"Because I was mischievous growing and still am." He smiled taking a sip of a tea, Nore smiled back at him glad for the warmth; he coughed and held his sides as he red shinning liquid leaked through his fingers "I think you need medical help Nore."

"No." He said flatly between the pain, Loki placed a hand on his shoulder, purpley blue eye teen looked up at him, "They will patch me up and leave me with him again." He said weakly, blood trickled down his lips down his chin

"Surly they no child abuse when they see it?"

"My mum's husband is a lawyer he can get away with murder and I'm sure he has." Loki stiffens and frowned, his soft face harden as he picked him up "Hey put me down!" Nore cried out,

"Shhhh just relax and sleep." Nore struggled a little and felt a wave of tiredness hit him.

"Tell me again brother why did you kidnap a human." The large blonde man asked looking at the sickly child sleeping in Loki's bed

"He was hurt badly by a man who should have looked at him as a son." Loki said,

"I don't understand?" he asked, growling a little Loki walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off him and showed his naked body

"Look at those marks, you love those humans so much but look at one man can do to a child who has done nothing?" he growled harshly, he walked over to the dark hair teen and saw the bruises and old scars littering his pale skin, "I was not about to let him bleed to death on his own."

"And what are you planning on doing with him Loki?" The Thunder God asked

"I'm giving him my blood, in a couple of days he will no longer be human."

"That could be dangerous it still could kill him, he could go insane and destroy half the town."

"I know, but he is strong Thor." He smiled as he pulled the blanket over Nore,

"What do you want with him you don't care for them Loki." Thor asked

"I want another child." He said

"You have a few already." He mumbled scratching his head

"And I want another but I don't want to be the one to carry it, if I could I would make you carry it but you're not…he paused and thought of the word…not the type to lay under me." He smirked, the blonde frowned at him "Just tell your friends I don't want to harm him just make him well." He sigh sitting on the bed as he ran his fingers though Nore inky hair

"I will and I will be back to see if he his blood melded with our own." Loki nodded to him and left, his head turned back to the teen

"You will be even more beautiful." He whispered kissing the corner of his lips.


End file.
